


Tearing At The Seams

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Tearing At The Seams

Everybody knew, at this point, that Tyler would yell two different types of things during intense game moments: extremely gay shit, and extremely offensive shit. But what none of the crew knew was just how fed up Craig was with Tyler’s shit. “I swear, if he says  _that word_  one more time, I’ll fucking dump him,” Craig groans as he starts up GMod, planning on playing some Prop Hunt with his friends.

As always, he can hear Evan taunting Brian from god knew where, Tyler grumbling under his breath as he scoured the map for his tiny bottle friend and Adam and Moo giggling incessantly. The teams were divided rather evenly, he supposed, with himself, Brock and Brian on one team and Evan, Tyler and Adam on the other. They switched every now and then, but he had a good feeling about this game.   
  


It’d been about an hour, Tyler was in a good mood because he had Brian to tease for being just awful at the game in general. But like they always did, things got worse. It was a rather slow round to begin with, Craig choosing something simple and hiding as a bottle, wandering around the map.

He’d made the mistake of darting to another spot just as Tyler happened into the hallway and spotted him. “He’s a tiny fuckin’ bottle!” Tyler blurted out, amongst other useless information that just went to how frustrated he was right now which grew more and more obvious with every round that he lost in a row.

Slipping into a glitch, Craig pulled away from his computer and hid his face, as he knew he was being a bit of a dick for this. “You fuckin’ faggot, Craig!” Tyler suddenly snaps, and Craig freezes. Evan chuckles briefly, but stops when he realizes no one else laughed, not even Delirious who would always laugh at the terrible stuff with him, to make him feel less like a dick.

“That’s not fucking funny, Evan,” Craig snaps, much to their surprise.

“Mini?” Brock asks, voice gentle.

Mini shifts, sitting straight in his seat as he stared at Tyler’s character, as though speaking to his face. “What the fuck, Tyler? Why do you have to say shit like that?” he demands, feeling his building frustration over the past few weeks start to bubble back to the surface from where he’d buried it.

  
The entire call falls silent at this, even Tyler growing eerily quiet. “Craig, I-” he’s cut off by the very man. “No, Tyler. I’m fucking tired of shit like that. It’s like you have no regard for other people’s feelings!” Craig snaps at him, and it’s at this point the others step in.

“Mini, I know it hurts, but Tyler doesn’t mean anything by it,” Evan tries to defend Tyler, only for Mini to snap at him as well. “No, he knows damn well what he means by it, or he wouldn’t fucking say shit like that! It hurts, Evan! It’s offensive, he fucking knows that. Tyler’s 22, he should get called out eventually!” and Evan goes quiet.

Brock speaks up suddenly,”Yeah, Mini is right Tyler. That’s really offensive. We probably have a lot of gay viewers,” his voice is quiet, as though he’s terrified of going against Tyler and Evan. “So what if it’s offensive? It’s funny, everyone knows he doesn’t mean anything by it,” Marcel pipes up, taking Tyler’s side. “Shit’s fucked up, man,” Delirious mutters.

Nogla is next, him and Lui falling oddly silent for the duration of the argument. “I get that you make jokes, Tyler, just…not about stuff like that. People die for shit like that, ya ignorant prick,” he mumbles, Lui still keeping silent as though Nogla took the words from his mouth.

“Lui?” Evan mumbles out quietly, as though asking his opinion. “I think we should stop playing now,” Lui’s squeaker voice is soft and sullen as he leaves the game, then the call.

Tyler speaks next, surprising most people. “Craig. Does this…change things? Between us, I mean,” he asks, almost hesitantly. “Don’t fucking talk to me,” Craig’s voice is harsh, and Tyler visibly flinches at his tone.

“Ouch,” Evan mumbles softly, only for Marcel to say,”Shut up, Evan,” and leave the call after Lui, Nogla following him. Brock is silent for a long time,”Did Tyler just get dumped?” he asks, voice gentle and worried for his friends.

Weeks pass, and the crew is divided. Evan plays games with Marcel and Tyler, trying to cheer up his friend which seems to fail miserably. Craig wastes no time moving on, choosing to continue playing GMod with GassyMexican, who proves to be a true gentleman against Tyler.

But there’s a huge crater in Craig, in his whole being. A crater that can’t be filled with anyone save Tyler, a part of him that desperately needs to get out those awful jokes, let his rude side be shown.

  
So, when there was a loud, incessant rapping at his door at somewhere between two and four in the morning, Craig was almost grateful to find Tyler leaning in his doorway. “Mini, listen,” his voice is soft, gray eyes that focus on Mini that are red from crying, which he seems to have no shame in nor does he bother to hide it. “Hear me out, please,” Tyler continues, and Mini can see that his heart is slamming in his chest.

Tyler sighs, one hand raking through his hair as he looks down at Craig, the pain clear in his eyes. Craig just folds his arms over his chest, looking up at Tyler with slightly narrowed eyes that soften immediately at the pain in Tyler’s eyes. “I’m so fucking sorry about what I said, about my personality, about everything,” he leans his head against the side of the doorframe, biting his lip as Mini lowers his arms and steps closer.

“I still love you, you bitch,” Craig replies with an affectionate smile, cupping Tyler’s face in his hands and kissing him gently. “Does this mean we’re..?” he trails off, returning Craig’s smile. “Maybe. Just maybe,” he shrugs.


End file.
